Harry Potter and the chamber of secretes part Iii
by xXxXxBlackRavenWolfxXxXx
Summary: In this nuwest installment of harrypotter christine and harry are become GIRLFRIENDS! Super love.


_G_ s

One apon a time there was boy name harry potter. He was boy who lived. He was _g_ood at ma_g_ic broom _g_ame and was very pretty. His _g_irlfriend was Christine. They were _g_oin_g_ steady for a hole year.

Christine was super pretty she was _g_oth and was really pretty. Her favorite color was black, and her favourite emotion was sadness and pan.

Her eye were _g_reay like the colour of cloud on dreary Sunday mournin_g_.

One day ha_g_rid was sittin_g_ in his cabin when he saw harry and Christine walkin_g_ out to somewhere. It was wompin_g_ willow. Ha_g_rid Below "

Oi! Oh no! Oi Das doin_g_erous moits!";

He ranned from his cabin but he was too fat so he couldnt cache them. Christine turn around! And see him. "I don't care. Harry is so cutened and adorabs and where _g_onna kiss under the the wampin_g_ willoow and have piknik.

"They went to the wampin_g_ willoow. They have'd pick nik. They kiss. Ha_g_rid saw them kiss and _g_ot really, really, swetty. He was hidin_g_ in a bush watchin_g_ and was super jelouse of harry. He wished he could date Christine, she was super cute and _g_oth. Christine heard a rattle tattle from the bushes. She drew her wand "Lumoos! " she ecxlaimed The bush cau_g_ht on fire. Ha_g_rids beard was in the bush so it also cau_g_ht on fire.

"oi oi! Mu_g_h beard mait! Doncha_g_o litin muh beard on fire, moit! Oi"

Ha_g_rid was so _g_ruff. He went back home to comb the fire out of his beard. They chuckled. As he walked away cryin_g_

He walked home with Christine and on the way back to the castle of ho_g_wash and on way back they saw hermine and Naval lon_g_-bottom kissin_g_ in the forrest.

"hey stupid face hermine! Im better than you cause I like BVB and I date Christine. And harry is really pretty. They said". Christene and hairy pointed there wands at at hermine and they kissed as they shouted a spell to kill her and naval to. Naval and hermine cau_g_ht onf fire and screamed and harry and Christine tou_g_ht it was very romantic so they kissed more while watchin_g_ the bodies burn.

Christine and harry walke back inside castle and snape asked this question; "how art thou harriest of potters? Haveth thou seen lady hermine aboot thine castle?" "don't call her a lady. She's a charred corpse now. And no we haven't" seen her". Snape pronounced: "Oh thou hath done an excellent task bequeathin_g_ fire onto thine corrupted souls." "thank you we did it to_g_ether, with the power of love" "snape shed sin_g_le tear as he scuttled back to his dun_g_un. "Next time, thou wontest be so luckye HARRY POTTER" he cackled like evil duck with an_g_er "thou _g_etest a F on thine owne potion examme"

Harry potter sayed "I dont like you're tone, mr. Snape"`. "Hey snape, think fast!" they kissed, then he caught on fire.

He screamed with the agony of ten thousand angry polotitions. All of a sudden, harry and Christine hear

D of a great evil from the north. It were vladimor!

**VLADDIMOR BACKSTORY**

Valdimor are wicked warlocke from the north! It was rumored that he didn't think bvb was good. Because harry potter did like bvb his house was asploded by vlodimon of the north. Valdimoore rode off on his motercycle and chuckled with sadness as he gaffawed "I will destroy the goths because they are bad people and they don't like Paramore and that is because that they are bad" people. Then he cackled and rode back to the evil north with dumbbledoor looking angry on the motercycle. Valdmore had stupid blond hair and was wearing t shirt with badger on it. He was listening to green day on ipod with his ugly beats, because he was total poseur.

He had always wanted to kill the harrys parent's because they were the lead singers of Blood on the Dance floor. He succedded and harry are were sad that they were ded but he swear vengeance on vladimort because he thought that it was not him that was a bad person, but in fact was VLOADIMOR.

Because of knowledge that vladdimard were back, harry and Christine goed north. It was cold. They were going to light him on fire, like they did to all bad people.

"I am so super mad that vladimor kill my parents, it make me really sad, and they wer good music. Good thing my favorite emotion is sad. "and pain". "Me too, said Christine" they kissed. They take magic brooms and dragon ride to north. Harry potter also ride on invisible horse sometimes. When they make it to north pole there was no santa, only vladdimore! Valdimorr cries because he killed santa and now he wont get new green day album for CHRISTmas.

Valdimare hid behind tree so that hairy and Christine didn't see him. He laugh and announce now finally will kill hairy potter".

Voldimare jump out from behind pole and shot lazer from stick to harry with wand.

Harry "excursiono!" Said. Wand became flamethrowing stick. They were lockd in evel wizard fight and harry was slowly loosing the fight and he was realy sad about that. But he was happy as he also liked to be sad. Christine knew hairy liked to be sad so she kissed harry and then gently slit his throte with one of the razor blades she keeps to cut herself with. She whispered lovingly "hush, my love. I know you like to be sad. Now die in your moment of sadness and remember my face forever so that you will love me forever. Valdimart " upon seeing this beautiful act of love

Immediately became goth. He cried "Christine I think I love you because you showed me what true love is. Is making someone you care about happy forever. Vladdimor slowly kiss Christine neck. She shout "HAHA and light him on fire because he still are evil man. As he die, he se body was not harry, but in fact was hagrid. Harry step out from behind tree. 

"thank you Christine for sacrificeing hagrid for me!"

"But wait! If you are harry, who was voldimart?" harry "voldimar is actually drakoo" but then drakoo walk out from behind harry and reveal "no it isn't! I am in fact drake" voldimar look up and proclaim "It is true, and even though I am ded, I am harrypotter"

Vlatimoor was harrypotter, harrypooter was hagrid, which only can mean one thing!

Hermine took off mask "Yes it are tru! I am VODIMIR" harry gasp. But while he gasped he inhaled marijuana smoke and died. "nooo! Christine "cried. Christine investigate hairy body. She saw that there were mask on "harry". She pull mask off. IT ARE VOLDIMORE! Hermine's polyjuice potion wore off and she became hermine again. She was still dead. Christine look up to heavens! Why is everyone I love die (except bvb)"?

She exclaim. Drake walk over. He shout "Let me show you" and deeply kiss Christine. The kiss felt familiar and when she open her eyes she was in bed. It was morning, harry was kissing her awake. It was all just a dream.

All of sudden doobledoor come in room "CHRISTINE! DON'T FALL FOR VALDORMOR'S TRICKERY!" He esploded her room and outside her room was the north and a pile of bodys! It wasn't a dream. Voldimore had caste sleep spell! Wasn't ded yet! Then dumbdoor kill him. Was dead.

"It's all voldimover now" he suaved and put on sunglasses. Harry, Christine, DoobleDore and Drak all laughed. Drake took off mask. Was hagrad! Hagrid steal voldimors dead motercycle and drive away but not befor shout "EXPECTO PATRUMNo" His wand shoot bullets. Dumdoor dead. Hary and Christine kiss because of fear.

Harry Christine get married.

Eipologue

Harry and Christine are marry. They have kid and name him harry. Voldimor have kid name tom Riddles. He no like new harries parents. He come over to house and shout "AbraKadavbra!" Harry and christine are dead. Hagrid come over on motercycle and take baby.

Dumbeldoor ask "where you get moterCycle from"?

"young Sirius Black" he grumbled gruffly.

He became sweaty when he lied.

Motor cycle was voldimon.

Was Whorecruxe

True Love.

The end.


End file.
